


One Mud Puddle

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is turned into a mud puddle loving dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mud Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yes it's been a while since I added to this collection. This was inspired by a doodle by the very talented Shadoouge, of Lucy washing Puppy Natsu. Her art rocks!

If there was one thing Lucy could pride herself on, it was how immaculate she kept her apartment. Well, there were actually many things she prided herself on, mostly because she had many wonderful skills. Right now though, her apartment had been sullied and she was beginning to seethe with enough anger to rival the output of a thousand suns.

"Get your muddy paws off my couch!" Lucy hissed these words from between clenched teeth and scowled. She stood with hands on hips and tapped her foot. The object of her anger cowered and whined, not fully understanding why the blonde was so angry. The pathetic creature whined again.

The leash trailing behind became trapped as the filthy animal cowered further from the enraged girl. Suddenly filled with remorse, Lucy sighed and relaxed her stance. "I'm sorry, it's okay. I won't hurt you! If you hadn't pushed me aside, it would be me wearing a fur coat." She slowly lowered herself until she was settled on her haunches and patted the cushion closest to her. "C'mere. I have a treat for you..."

The pitiable creature that had been huddling on the couch straightened and his tongue came lolling out of his mouth. Unable to bear a grudge as a human or while under a body altering spell, Natsu the dog wriggled his whole body in joy.

"Lucy is gonna give you a," the blonde paused and reconsidered using the word, deciding to spell it instead. "B, A, T, H. You're gonna love it!" She grasped the leash again and gave a wide smile that narrowed into a devious smirk as she stood up and pivoted around. Each step towards the bathroom revealed one more spatter of mud she hadn't noticed before, dragging down the corners of her mouth.

The unsuspecting dog form of Natsu padded happily at her side, leaning against the mage's legs. He grinned even more as Lucy reached down and absent-mindedly scratched behind his ears. Lucy hid her grimace of distaste as her fingers came away coated in grit. "You want that treat? You do?"

Keeping up her casual act, Lucy herded her charge into the bathroom and gently closed the door. Humming gently she plugged the tub and started the water flowing. Natsu sniffed each corner of the room, checking for the promised elusive treat. Rummaging in her collection of shampoos and soaps; Lucy selected the sweetest scents she could find and giggled, pouring in a generous amount to the bath. She tested the water, swishing her hand to help create more bubbles.

Before he had a chance to realize what was happening, Lucy scooped up the enchanted Natsu and placed him into the water. One fierce glare from the celestial wizard as she unfastened the collar had dog-Natsu sitting meekly. Still humming, Lucy set about washing mud from her partner. She lathered Natsu and rinsed until the pink fur he was covered with gleamed. Carefully she pulled the plug and ran more water to sluice any remaining soap away.

"Feel better?" Shaking her head, Lucy muttered a little louder, "One mud puddle...and you had to find it. I turned my back for one minute to collect the collar and leash and you shot off like a rocket." Picking up a towel, Lucy began to rub her partner dry, or at least, less wet. Natsu closed his eyes and submitted to the rough treatment. "I'm going to clean everything else up, and then I'll feed you. You gonna be a good boy?"

Lucy sniffed the towel and grimaced. She wrinkled her nose and dropped it into the hamper. "Plue never stinks up my towels like this after a bath, why are you so special Natsu?"

"I just am."

Lucy had already been turning back to pick dog-Natsu out of the tub as she got rid of the used towel. She felt as though her soul was departing her body, her jaw dropped and her knees wobbled. Turning a whiter shade of pale, the celestial mage stood gaping until she regained the presence of mind to slap her hands over her eyes even as she slammed her eyelids shut. To say she was freaked out would be an understatement. Her whole body shook as Lucy turned around and groped blindly for the door. "I'm just going to drink a whole bottle of sake so I can forget everything I just saw."

"That's kinda hurtful, Luce." Unconcerned, Natsu stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his lean hips.

Lucy's hand scrabbled and found the doorjamb. "I didn't see anything, nothing. I wouldn't look at you like that. I respect and value you as a co-worker." Each statement was more frenzied and she continued babbling even after she escaped the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind herself.

From inside the small room, Natsu could hear Lucy's flustered flow of words speed up and then trail off. He grinned, a wide fang baring smile. "I'm gonna be a very good boy."


End file.
